1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steering actuator that provides electric power assisted steering and active front steering in a motor vehicle as well as the ability to provide the functionality of a traditional steering shaft.
2. Description of Related Technology
In many vehicles today, power steering is accomplished through the use of an electric motor mounted onto the steering shaft such that the electric motor selectively provides assistance to the rotation of the steering shaft. In some circumstances such as active front steering, it may be desirable to accommodate both an electrical power assisted steering system and allow a relative rotation between input shaft and output shaft of steering column. Therefore, there is a need for a steering system that can provide electrical power assisted steering and active steering capability.